F A T E
by bulanbiru
Summary: Infantrum Black and White Challenge. Seorang Juunishi... tidak pernah diizinkan Tuhannya untuk merasakan cinta.


**Seorang Juunishi—**lahir terikat sebuah perjanjian. Mereka berjumlah dua belas—tiga belas dengan _Sang Kucing_ yang dikutuk—memiliki ikatan yang tidak terlepaskan dengan _Sang Tertinggi_, dengan _Tuhan._ **Seorang Juunishi**, mereka akan berubah menjadi hewan sesuai kutukan ketika memeluk—dipeluk, atau terpeluk lawan jenis mereka.

Karena itulah… **Seorang Juunishi** _tidak boleh jatuh cinta__ pada selain keluarga Sohma. Pun __kepada sesama__ keluarga Sohma. __Kepada Juunishi lainnya__._

**Seorang Juunishi, **tidak akan diizinkan _Tuhannya_ untuk mengenal cinta.

_**Sebab Juunishi…**_

_**Bagi Sohma adalah monster belaka.**_

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **__**Rin**__**.**_

_Kupikir, aku adalah _Juunishi_ paling beruntung diantara semuanya. Ketika kudengar banyak orang tua _Juunishi_ yang mengingkari—bahkan tidak mengakui kelahiran anaknya yang menyandang kutukan keluarga Sohma itu, namun kedua orang tuaku selalu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang._

_Ya, mereka selalu berbahagia._

_._

.

.

.

Infantrum** Black/White Challenge.**

**Black. **_Angst/Romance_.

Characters ©**Natsuki Takaya.**

.

.

.

**F A T E**

_Akt. 1. _ BROKEN

.

_. Rin ._

_.  
_

"Okaasan…"

Gadis kecil berambut panjang itu menggeliat dan terduduk. Masih mengantuk, ia menoleh ke samping kanannya, dan matanya bersirobok dengan tatapan hangat dari seorang wanita. Tangan wanita itu kemudian mengusap kepalanya lembut, dan bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman sayang.

"Sudah bangun, Rin?"

Rin Sohma mengangguk. "Ohayou, Okaasan…" bisiknya. Gadis lima tahun itu mengangkak pelan ke pelukan ibunya. "Rin masih ngantuk…"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil dan meraih puteri semata wayangnya dalam pelukan hangat. "Tapi Rin harus bangun, ya? Sekarang mandi dulu, terus kita sarapan. Otousan udah nunggu di bawah.."

Rin, masih setengah mengantuk, mengangguk kecil.

.

.

Tak terasa, langkah-langkah kecil Rin sudah membawa gadis itu menjauh dari Rumah Induk Keluarga Sohma. Perjamuan para _Juunishi_ selalu membosankan. Sekali pun ia senang mendengar Shigure-nii dan Ayame-nii bercanda dan tertawa, namun wajah Akito-san selalu saja seram. Rin tidak suka berlama-lama di sana, lagipula ia penasaran dengan sosok berambut oranye yang dilihatnya sekilas dari balik jendela.

Benarkah itu Kyo si Kucing?

Ketika Rin hendak menghampiri sosok di balik jendela itu, ia sudah keburu berlari pergi.

Maka Rin memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Memanfaatkan kelengahan orang-orang di ruangan itu, ia menyelinap pergi. Ia ingin tahu, seperti apakah sosok si Kucing itu? Benarkah ia semenjijikkan apa yang selalu dikatakan yang lain? Sang Kucing yang terusir dari lingkaran zodiak itu?

Rin merapat ketika ia melihat Kyo berhenti di pinggir danau. Ia memperhatikan, anak laki-laki itu sepertinya cukup sebaya dengannya, hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda. Rin melihat ketika anak lelaki itu mengambil segenggam kerikil dan dengan geram melemparkannya ke danau. Permukaan air yang tenang langsung beriak.

Kemudian Kyo terduduk, dan isaknya terdengar. Dari balik persembunyiannya, Rin dapat melihat tubuh kecil itu terguncang-guncang.

_Sang Kucing, menyedihkan. _Ia teringat perkataan Akito-san. _Sang __K__ucing yang terusir dari lingkaran _Juunishi_, yang kehadirannya ditolak oleh semua orang. Sang Kucing adalah monster Keluarga Sohma. Monster yang terburuk yang pernah ada._

Rin baru saja hendak menghampirinya, namun tidak jadi ketika Kyo bangun mendadak dan berteriak marah. Ia mendengar nama Yuki—sang Tikus disebutkan dengan penuh kebencian olehnya. Ia juga mendengar bagaimana Kyo meneriakkan nasibnya.

Rin merasakan sebersit rasa kasihan muncul di benaknya.

_Bagaimana pun… aku lebih beruntung. Sekalipun aku adalah Sang Kuda, tapi aku lebih beruntung karena Otousan dan Okaasan masih menyayangiku._

_Ya, Otousan dan Okaasan akan selalu menyayangiku._

_Selalu._

.

.

.

PLAAAKK!

Tubuh kecil gadis berambut panjang itu terpelanting ke lantai ketika tangan Akito menampar pipinya keras. Rin mulai merasakan air mata menggenang dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Kamu mau coba-coba lari, HAH?" desis Akito penuh marah. "KAMU MAU MENCOBA MENINGGALKAN RUMAH INI, BUKAN? MENINGGALKAN AKU, BUKAN?"

Akito yang hendak menerjangnya lagi tertahan oleh Kureno yang memegangi kedua tangannya. "Cukup, Akito-san! Rin hanya pergi ke luar sebentar!"

Rin tergugu. Pipinya panas, bekas merah telapak tangan Akito masih nyata di sana, dan kepalanya pusing karena membentur futon dengan cukup keras. Ia masih terduduk, tidak berani untuk bangkit. Rin memejamkan matanya. Air matanya mulai meleleh.

Ia hanya keluar sebentar…

.

"Rin," sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya bertatapan dengan Shigure. "Orang tuamu sudah menunggu di luar."

"Shigure-nii… Akito… san… di mana?"

Shigure mengedikkan kepalanya ke ruangan sebelah. "Akito sudah dibawa ke ruangan sebelah oleh Kureno. Lain kali hati-hati, Rin. Kamu tahu Akito sangat emosional. Jangan sampai membangkang perintahnya lagi."

.

.

"Okaasan…"

Wanita itu menghentikan denting sendok dan garpunya, lalu menoleh kepada puterinya semata wayang. "Kenapa, Rin?"

Gadis itu menggosok-gosokkan tangan ke pipinya. "Masih sakit…"

Tersenyum lembut, wanita itu meraih kain kompres dan menekannya ke pipi Rin yang kini membengkak kebiruan. "Makanya, lain kali jangan sampai membuat Akito-san marah lagi, ya? Nanti Okaasan dan Otousan yang susah kalau Rin sampai kenapa-kenapa…"

Sekilas Rin teringat pada Kyo.

_Aku masih beruntung._

_Otousan dan Okaasan akan selalu menyayangiku._

.

Menatap kedua orangtuanya, Rin tersenyum dan berkata.

"Okaasan… Otousan… Kalian berdua selalu bahagia, ya? Kita selalu menjadi keluarga yang bahagia, ya? Apa Otousan dan Okaasan tidak pernah bersedih?"

_Kupikir, aku adalah_ Juunishi_ paling beruntung diantara semuanya. Ketika kudengar banyak orang tua _Juunishi_ yang mengingkari—bahkan tidak mengakui kelahiran anaknya yang menyandang kutukan keluarga Sohma itu, namun kedua orang tuaku selalu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang._

_Ya, mereka selalu berbahagia…_

.

.

PRANG!

Rin tersentak ketika senyum mendadak menghilang dari wajah kedua orang tuanya.

BRAK!

"ANAK SIALAN!" raung ayahnya sembari menggebrak meja. Wajahnya yang biasanya penuh senyum kini memerah menahan amarah.

"KAMU PIKIR SELAMA INI KAMI BERUSAHA SEKUAT TENAGA DEMI APA, HAH? DEMI SIAPA?"

Rin ternganga.

"KAMI SUDAH BERTAHAN, KAMI SUDAH BERUSAHA MEMAKLUMI, TAPI KAMU TERNYATA CUMA MONSTER!"

PLAK!

Kini kedua pipinya membiru ketika tangan Okaasan—yang biasa membelainya penuh kasih, menciptakan panas membara di sana.

"Okaa… san…"

.

_Mon… ster…?_

.

"KAMU SAMA SAJA!"

Tubuh kecil itu tersentak ketika sang ibunda merenggut kerah bajunya. Rin mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata, dan bertatapan dengan amarah yang membara di mata wanita itu—di mata ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Ya," desis wanita itu. "Semua pemikul kutukan keluarga Sohma… adalah monster."

Di sebelahnya, ayahnya dengan congkak melipat tangan.

.

"Dan kalau kamu bertanya… Setan Kecil… maka jawabannya, kami sudah lelah."

.

"Dan karena kami tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura…" wanita itu menghempaskan tubuh kecil Rin ke lantai. "Maka mulai saat ini… jangan pernah anggap kami sebagai orang tuamu lagi."

.

.

Rin menutup wajahnya dan merasakan air mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuknya. Di dengarnya langkah-langkah bergegas wanita dan lelaki itu—yang sepuluh menit yang lalu masih membelainya dengan kasih—menjauh, dan mereka bahkan tidak menoleh lagi.

Sekujur tubuhnya sakit.

Dan hatinya patah.

.

.

Gadis itu merintih.

"_Okaa… san…"_

_._

_._

_.  
_

**. T O B E C O N T I N U E D .**

Haduh, udah lama nggak nulis rasanya kaku banget. Apakah angst-nya terasa? Jika tidak, maaf ya… mungkin sampai saat ini itulah yang terbaik yang bisa kubuat dulu. Semua hal tentang _(masukkan helaan napas di sini)_ … _(dan helaan napas lagi)_ yang kubaca tiap hari itu benar-benar merontokkan segenap imajinasi yang tersisa. UN sudah semakin dekat…

Huhu…

Cukup jelas kan, kalau theme yang diambil _broken? _Sebenernya agak bingung antara _broken_ atau _nightmare_, tapi jadinya _broken_ saja deh.

.

Bingung dengan pengertian _juunishi?_

Singkat cerita, para _**Juunishi**_ adalah pengemban 'kutukan' keluarga Sohma. Berlambang dua belas binatang dalam zodiak Cina—tiga belas dengan Sang Kucing yang terusir dari lingkaran, mereka memiliki ikatan dengan _'God'_—Akito— ikatan persahabatan yang abadi dan lebih kental dari pada darah.

_Main Character_ dari fanfic ini adalah **Rin Sohma **_**(Sang Kuda)**_**, **dan** Hatsuharu Sohma **_**(Sang Sapi Jantan)**_**.**

.

_(kalau masih bingung, silakan cari di Wikipedia atau baca aja komiknya, hehe. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik..)_

.

Chapter depan, direncanakan Haru muncul. Doakan aku bisa menulisnya ya!

Review akan sangat dinanti…

**.**

**.**

**.bulanbiru.**


End file.
